chroniclesofillusionfandomcom-20200213-history
Misc. SEGA universes in Chronicles of Illusion
Home | What is Chronicles of Illusion? | Universes | Characters | Locations | Chapters | Music | Posters and Wallpapers | Trailers ---- ''Altered Beast'' Altered Beast is a 1988 beat 'em up arcade game developed and manufactured by SEGA. The game is set in Ancient Greece, and follows a centurion who is resurrected by Zeus to rescue his daughter Athena, and to do so becomes able to turn into beasts such as the werewolf with the use of power-ups. After its initial arcade release, it was ported to several home video game consoles and home computers, including the SEGA Genesis, for which it was the original pack-in game. The game spawned two sequels: The 2005 game, Altered Beast, which was only released in Japan and Europe, and the Game Boy Advance game, Altered Beast: Guardian of the Realms, released in 2002. 'In ''Chronicles of Illusion *The first level of the game, the Graveyard, appears in the series. *The level 1 and 4 theme from the Genesis port is a part of "SEGA Genesis Medley 1". ''Bonanza Bros. ''Bonanza Bros. is a 2.5-D platform adventure game that originally was released for arcade machines in 1990, and was later ported to consoles such as the SEGA Genesis, SEGA Master System and Turbografx-16 CD (only in Japan). The game centers around Mobo and Robo, two professional thieves who must collect all the targeted loot within three minutes and make it to their trusty escape zeppelin. '''In ''Chronicles of Illusion *The Bonanza Bros. appear as minor characters. ''ToeJam & Earl ToeJam & Earl is a video game series created by Greg Johnson and Mark Voorsanger. In the first game, the title characters crash land their spaceship on earth and must repair it to return to their home planet, Funkotron. Along the way of finding their spaceship pieces, they encounter bizarre earthlings such as little devils, hula-dancing wahines, cupids and insane dentists. The game spawned three sequels: ToeJam & Earl in Panic on Funkotron, ToeJam & Earl III: Mission to Earth, and ToeJam & Earl: Back in the Groove, The series has been critically acclaimed as one of the definitive co-op games, as well as becoming symbols of '90s gaming and culture. 'In ''Chronicles of Illusion *ToeJam and Earl appear as secondary characters. *The tracks, "ToeJam Jammin' Medley" and "Back In The Groove", can be heard in the series. ''Bug! ''Bug! is a video game released for the SEGA Saturn in 1995. It centers around BUG!, an egocentric insect whose making his big break in the movies. As Bug!, The player must hop, spit, zap and butt-bounce across many enemies and obstacles in a vast 3D environment. The game was well-received by critics, and even by director, Steven Spielberg. A sequel, Bug Too!, was released a year later for the SEGA Saturn. '''In ''Chronicles of Illusion *Bug! appears as a minor character. ''Astal Astal is a video game released for the SEGA Saturn in 1995. It is a 2D sidescroller where the player controls Astal, a strong child warrior, who must travel across the galaxy to defeat the evil Jerado and his creation, Geist. While the game was well received by critics and sold well in Japan, it failed to interest an American audience. Over the years, however, the game would become somewhat of a cult hit among Saturn collectors. 'In ''Chronicles of Illusion *Astal appears as a secondary character. ''Wild Woody'' Wild Woody is a video game developed and published by SEGA of America and released for the SEGA CD in 1995, just before the discontinuance of the system. In the game, the player controls Wild Woody, an anthropomorphic pencil, and must venture through various side-scrolling action-adventure platforming-levels in order to dislodge five totem heads from their fantasy realms and stack them on top of each other, thereby saving the world. Wild Woody can extinguish enemies by means of his eraser, located on the bottom of his body. He can also draw things, and, as the good totem, Low Man, states, "Any sketch you draw will come to life!" For instance, Wild Woody could sketch a paper airplane, which, with a puff of smoke, transforms into a fully-operational paper airplane that sails through the air briefly before either time runs out or he ends up crashing into something. '''In ''Chronicles of Illusion *Wild Woody appears as a minor character. ''NiGHTS NiGHTS is a video game series created by SEGA. In the series, the player controlsthe titular character, NiGHTS, an androgynous jester who protects the dream realm of Nightopia from the evil Wizeman the Wicked. The series consists of two games: NiGHTS into Dreams..., released in 1996 for the SEGA Saturn, and NiGHTS: Journey into Dreams, released in 2007 for the Nintendo Wii. The titular character has also made brief appearances in several ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' and SEGA crossover games. 'In ''Chronicles of Illusion''' *NiGHTS appears as a minor character. ----